narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aroshi
Aroshi Uchiha is a young shinobi who's whole life changed when he was kidnapped by Iwagakure shinobi. Background Not much is known about Aroshi's past, only that when he lived in Konoha, his parents were kenjutsu masters, and taught him many sword techniques. His dream, was to aquire a legendary blade and become a well known swordsmaster. He felt his life was set, and that he would survive in the world. However, everything was changed when he was out on a mission with his closest friend. Investigating a border situation, Aroshi and his friend were ambushed by Iwa shinobi where they fought for their lives. When he saw his friend take a big blow, it was at that moment that Aroshi awakened his Sharingan, which helped him in battle. Ultimately losing, the two were taken back to Iwagakure, where they were greeted by shady scientists. They told the boys that if they don't act as normal people living in the village until they were ready, they would slaughter their families. Scared, the two boys nodded in agreement and did as they were told. The two blended well, learning how to use some Earth Release abilites and learning Iwa history. The fateful day had came, and the two were sent back to the lab. They explained to the boys that a Tailed Beast would soon be one of them, and it would benefit Iwagakure. The boys were blindfolded, and put in a seperate room, where they said they would tell if the other had gone before to try the beast. When Aroshi was called, the team ended up successful in putting the beast in Aroshi. Aroshi begged to have his friend be set free now, and he would stay. Taking off his blindfold too early, Aroshi saw his friend's body laying on the floor, dead. This triggered anger and sadness inside Aroshi, causing him to transform into the Five-Tails and go on a rampage. Aroshi was able to escape the village, and he is now trying to find his way and try to find peace. Personality Before his kidnapping, Aroshi enjoyed life, and was a happy person. He got along with people well, and was always eager to make new friends. After his kidnapping and his escape, he becomes more self centered, feeling as if he is the only one who matters and that he should be alone. Abilites Nature Transformation Ashiki was born with an affinity for Fire Release. Being an Uchiha, he is able to learn high level fire techniques, such as Fire Release: Fireball Technique and Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. When he was being held in Iwagakure, he learned some forms of Earth Release, such as Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, and Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique. His Water Release was taught by his Tailed Beast Kokuō, who taught him techniques such as Water Release: Sea Spray Wave and Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. His final nature is the Boil Release, a skill obtained when he became a Jinchūriki. With it, his taijutsu and speed can increase, create a melting mist, and create mist genjutsu. Kenjutsu Aroshi orignally wanted to be a swordsmaster, since his parents taught him numerous kenjutsu techniques. His skills in swords has been noted to be on par with Sasuke Uchiha in his teenage years. He is able to infuse his chakra in them, and even combine them with his tailed beast abilites. Tailed Beast Skills & Transformations Aroshi is on the verge of being able to fully control Kokuō, so he has been able to use some of the beast's skills. The first of these is being able to utilize its Kekkei Genkai, the Boil Release. Using this gives Aroshi an added strength in battle, enhancing his skills all around. He is also able to create a Version 2 form, creating chakra arms and even using a Tailed Beast Ball, which puts alot on strain on Aroshi even though he has full control. The more tails Aroshi releases, the more power Kokuō has over his chakra and body. Knowing this, Aroshi tries to only use his Tailed Beast in emergencies. Dojutsu Born into the Uchiha Clan, Aroshi has the potenial to unlock his clan's Dojutsu and it's vast abilities. Sharingan Aroshi awakened the Sharingan when he saw his friend near death when they were abushed by Iwa shinobi. The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow.The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the Aroshi an incredible clarity of perception, allowing him to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra. This also allows him to copy techniques and taijutsu with ease.The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties.